As is perhaps well known, gases burn more completely when injected into an internal combustion engine chamber than do liquid fuels. This invention provides a means for preheating the gasoline to elevate its temperature preferably to a gaseous state prior to injection into the internal combustion engine and which preheats the gasoline by utilizing the exhaust heat of the engine.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide a preheater means in the fluid supply line to an internal combustion engine which includes a heater means which is arranged in close heat-exchanging relation to the heated exhaust parts of the engine and which may include a secondary heating means to heat the gasoline for a predetermined time prior to the time at which the engine has developed its operating engine heat.
It is a general object of this invention to provide an improved system for increasing efficiency of gasoline fuel and other combustible materials and to preheat the gas prior to injection of the same into an internal combustion engine which is simple and inexpensive to install and is adapted to increase engine utilization of available energy from a fuel.